villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Meta Knight
Dark Meta Knight is a character in the Kirby series, appearing as the secondary antagonist in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and later the main antagonist of the Dededetour story mode of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as well as the overarching antagonist of the game overall. He is an evil mirror version of Meta Knight, except he is a more vicious and brutal fighter, displaying no mercy nor honor for his opponents. Throughout the games, Dark Meta Knight has mainly served as a villain against Kirby and his allies but he has recently become an ally of Kirby's himself, starting in Kirby: Star Allies as a playable Dream Friend. History ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Dark Meta Knight is first encountered when he slashes Kirby into four different colored Kirbies. Dark Meta is then seen defeating Meta Knight and sealing him within the Dimension Mirror, shattering it to prevent Kirby from being able to reach him. The second time he appears, he is disguised as Meta Knight and fights Kirby. Once he is defeated, he retreats into the Dimension Mirror. The third and final time he is fought is within the Dimension Mirror, where he attempts to disguise himself as Meta Knight to fool Kirby, but the real Meta Knight reveals the impostor. Dark Meta Knight then assumes his true colors and fights Kirby. When he is finally defeated, his body shatters and a portal opens up leading to the true mastermind, Dark Mind. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Although Dark Meta Knight does not appear in person until Dedede Tour has been unlocked, it is strongly implied that he is the main antagonist of the entire game (instead of Queen Sectonia), or at least the greater-scope antagonist, as he was in control of the Dimension Mirror the entire time, which was responsible for corrupting Sectonia and turning her evil. Sectonia was once a just and kind ruler of Floralia and a close friend of her right-hand man Taranza, who eventually came across a mirror which he then presented to her. She soon became obsessed with both the Mirror itself and her own beauty and vanity. Little did she know that Dark Meta Knight was the new master of the Dimension Mirror and was casting a negative influence on her. She eventually used her newfound dark magic (presumably obtained through Dark Meta Knight's manipulation) to transform herself into a giant bee, seeing her new form as true beauty. The more evil Dark Meta Knight fed her through the mirror, the worse she became towards Taranza and her citizens. She eventually tried to rule over Floralia's inhabitants as their goddess and began imprisoning them to serve her. Dark Meta Knight finally appears in person as the hidden true main antagonist and final boss of Dedede Tour. After the defeat of Dark Meta Knight's pawns, Sectonia (in her DX form), and Shadow Dedede, King Dedede traveled into the Dimension Mirror and encounters Dark Meta Knight, who is now far more powerful than before, no longer working for Dark Mind, and is in full control of the Dimension Mirror. Dark Meta Knight is a considerably greater threat in his reappearance, being able create clones of himself and dispense mach tornado's freely. Once he is defeated, he is sealed within the Dimension Mirror, which King Dedede then smashes. He also appears as the penultimate foe in The True Arena. Upon Kirby destroying him a second time, he violently shatters like glass, leaving Kirby to destroy Sectonia Soul (who is still under Dark Meta Knight's evil power and influence, although his physical body is destroyed) however, as Dark Meta Knight had been destroyed before in the same way by Kirby, it is likely that he will make a return. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Dark Meta Knight makes his most recent reappearance in Kirby Star Allies, but not as an antagonist. Instead, he appears as one of the three Dream Friends of Wave 2 along with Daroach and Adeleine/Ribbon. Contrary to belief, he is vastly different from his counterpart, both in terms of gameplay and visuals. He has received an updated look in which his eyes appear to glow orange and his mask has scratched markings around it. His wings have also been given a torn look, in order to fit with his torn cape and the M logo appears on his right shoulder. Interestingly enough, the sword he wields retains its original design from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, instead of being a recolor of Galaxia. According to the official flavor text given to him, Dark Meta Knight is only allying himself with Kirby simply because he is invested in the Jamba Hearts and most likely wishes to claim their powers as his own. Gallery DARK Meta Knight.jpg|Artwork of Dark Meta Knight in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Dark meta knight.png|Dark Meta Knight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The Great Labyrinth Battle.png|Dark Meta Knight in the top-right of unlockable artwork for Kirby Star Allies. A2064EEB-E34E-424F-AB4F-EFB584FDFFCE.jpeg|Dark Meta Knight with Daroach in Kirby Star Allies as one of the unlockable artwork. Trivia *Dark Meta Knight is the Bigger Bad of the main story line of Triple Deluxe, since his Mirror was what corrupted Sectonia and made her vanity-obsessed. *Although Dededetour and The True Arena are considered non-canon, this does not change the fact that he is canonically the hidden mastermind of the main story line. *Dark Meta Knight is the only suspected member of Kirby's species to be truly wicked. All other members and possible members of Kirby's species are either heroic characters or are neutral characters who's alignment depends on the game. *Although he doesn't appear himself in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Dark Meta Knight is able to be used in Card Swipe. *Dark Meta Knight's Revenge's pause screen suggests that he is trapped in the Mirror World, saying that he's been "sealed in the labyrinth of the mirror for aeons." However, in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Dark Meta Knight is able to leave the Mirror World. *During his introduction in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as he enters the fight, he slashes his sword, as a substance similar to blood flies off him as he does so. He also "bleeds" when he reopens his wings halfway through the fight, and also whenever his mirror copies combine themselves with him. This makes Dark Meta Knight the fourth Kirby boss to "bleed", after 0, 02, and Shadow Dedede, and before Star Dream Soul OS and Void Termina. *In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of Meta Knight's alternate costumes makes him resemble Dark Meta Knight, although having no scar, and an incorrectly colored sword (having a normal gold/red sword instead of his silver/blue one), cape (being dark purple, not black) and shoes (also dark purple instead of red). Some of these errors are corrected in Ultimate, with the costume now having the correct sword and a scar. *Dark Meta Knight's Pause Screen description in Kirby: Triple Deluxe describes Dark Meta Knight as being the "shadow of the strongest warrior", hinting that Galacta Knight is no longer this title. Despite this, a good note is that Galacta Knight has been called the greatest and most powerful, but not the strongest. *According to the Japanese Exclusive 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kābī Pupupu Taizen, Dark Meta Knight received his scar from fighting Meta Knight. *In Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, when Dark Meta Knight is the main player during the battle with Morpho Knight, a medley of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror's boss theme and Dark Mind's second phase theme is heard. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Knights Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Revived Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creation Category:Rivals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Minion Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mute